He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother
He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother is the twelfth episode of the second season, and the 22nd episode overall, of the show, Rizzoli & Isles. Plot With Tommy finally moving into his own apartment, he finally reveals his feelings for Maura. But not long after, he is framed of a crime that Jane now has to get him out of. Recap The scene opens with men getting ready for a bank robbery. Meanwhile, Jane, Franke, Angela, Maura and Tommy are gathered around for dinner. Tommy says that he has his own place and will move in when he gets the money to turn on the electricity. Maura says that she can co-sign for him and both Jane and Franke shout their objections. Afterward, Tommy walks up to Maura and gives her a $600 bottle of wine to thank her for her hospitality. He leans in to kiss her and she blocks him. They share an awkward moment and Tommy leaves. The next day, two men enter with masks on enter a bank and start taking the money. On their way out, one of the men shoots the bank manager and they rush out and drive away. Jane arrives on scene and Barry tells her that the FBI is there and that they are trying to take over the case. She asks him to come with her, but Barry says that he will stay outside and watch out for things. Jane goes inside and meets with FBI Agent Anna Farrell. She tells her that it may be their bank robbery, but it is their murder. They go up to the body and it is Paul Landford. Maura looks at the body and tells them that Paul had a lot of belly fat. Barry comes in and tells Jane and Korsak that he has a witness that saw the plate. He tells Anna specifically that he already reported it. Anna tells Jane and Korsak that she has to run. Jane and Korsak suspect that something is going on or happened with Barry and Anna. At the Medical Center, Maura looks at the Paul’s body and pulls out the bullet. Maura makes a comment as to criminals having smaller brains and Jane says that she is making excuses for Tommy and what he did. Maura asks about him and Jane says that she hasn’t spoken to him. She says that she wonders if he got turned on and then corrects herself by telling Jane that she meant the lights. Barry comes in and says that they found the getaway van, but the FBI is sitting on it. Jane asks Barry what happened with him and Anna and Barry says that it is none of her business. They find Anna watching the van and Jane asks what happened between her and Barry. She says that he wouldn’t put the toilet seat down. Jane notices blood coming from the van. They find the body of one of the bank robbers. He has been dead for 2 hours and that there red dye all over the truck. They conclude that it is from the dye pack. They also notice that the van is a painting van. They unmask the dead man and it is John Polk, a suspect that Anna was looking at. They find that he was released from prison last spring. His partner, Ricky Dunn, is suspected to be his partner in the bank robbery too. They watch the video again and realize that John Polk knew Paul. Barry confirms that they were both on the same hockey team together. They look at both Paul’s and John’s finances and both have credit problems. Korsak says that Paul’s widow is in the conference room. Jane and Anna talk to Paul’s widow and she says that she doesn’t know John Polk and that Paul would never do something like that. Jane intervenes and talks to her about how they are just trying to find the right people. This calms her down. Outside of the room, Anna admits to her lack of tacked. Jane says that it is alright. Anna gets a text and says that she has to go. They need to make the notifications to John’s brother David. Korsak comes over and shows an engagement picture of Anna and Barry. It all makes sense now. Korsak and Jane go to David’s daughter’s Sophie school and find David there. They tell him the news and he is devastated. He recognizes Ricky and says that his brother had a lot of ex-con friends. Anna comes in and shows that there was a partial print found on the van. It belongs to Tommy. She tells Maura that she has to sign a Title-18 meaning that she can’t talk about it to anyone. Later, Jane comes into the lab and jokes with Maura. However, Maura says that she feels sick and says that she is going to go home. They find that Ricky is into cards. Maura gets in the parking garage and Tommy goes up to her and says that he is sorry. She says that he is in trouble, but it is too late. FBI Agents come up and take Tommy in. Meanwhile, Korsak and Barry go up to a gambling ring and find Ricky there. He runs away and Barry catches up to him. However, Ricky draws a gun on Barry and Barry shoots him. He is dead and Anna comes up and tells him about Tommy. Jane comes into Maura’s lab and tells her that she can’t believe that she didn’t tell her. Maura says that she couldn’t. Maura says that Tommy was trying to say sorry to her for trying to kiss her. Jane can’t believe that she didn’t tell her that too. Barry come up to Jane and tells her that Korsak and himself are lead now. Barry can’t believe that Anna made Maura sign a Title-18 and says that the reason why they broke off the engagement was because she married the job. Jane goes to David Polk’s house and he says that he knows Tommy as one of John’s friends. Jane goes to the jail and tells Anna that she needs to talk to Tommy. She says that she has 2 minutes. Jane goes in the room and Tommy tells her that he didn’t do it and that he borrowed John’s van to move. He says that John was painting the day of the robbery. He says that John was turning his life around. Jane says that Tommy couldn’t have done it and Anna says that John isn’t there to question. Jane goes back to Maura and Maura says that the paint that they found in the van was real paint. Jane says that she will look into it while Maura looks at what shade of paint that was found in the van. They realize that John was painting houses the time of the murder and Maura comes in and tells them the exact color. They search for the house and Franke finds it. They look at the video again of the robbery and realize that it isn’t John Polk on the video, but David Polk. They get a look at their finances and David is in debt as well. Carl Parker was his friend who both lost their houses to First Cambridge Bank. They get a call and there is another robbery. They get on scene and the FBI already has them in their sites to take them out. Jane says that she is going to go talk to David and talk him down. Anna says that it is a crazy idea, but she goes anyways. She tells David that she needs to get the hostage out so that she doesn’t die. Jane tells David that he doesn’t have to do this and Carl says that he killed John because John was going to turn them in. Jane tells them to put the guns down and David listens. Carl doesn’t and is about to shoot Jane, but a sniper takes Carl out. They arrest David for the robberies. Afterward, Tommy is released and Angela says that she was going to kill him herself if he was involved. Anna says that all violations are waived. Jane tells Barry to go after Anna. He does. Later that night, Maura opens a $600 bottle of wine and Jane tells that Maura and Tommy have her blessing, but she says that she doesn’t want to compromise their friendship. Jane tries the wine and says that it tastes disgusting. Maura agrees with her and Jane says that she is taking it back. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak * Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli Guest Cast *Colin Egglesfield as Tommy Rizzoli *Tessa Thompson as FBI Agent Anna Farrell *Patrick David Cullen as David Polk *Timothy Eulich as Carl Parker *Amanda Fuller as Nancy Lanford *Brendae Koo as Miss Sophie *Tanner Thomason as Ricky Dunn *Gavin Perry as Paul Lanford *John Senese as John Polk Quotes Trivia -Tommy reaveals his true feelings for Maura Promos Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes